The Lesson: Difference between Lovers and Friends
by Won-ting
Summary: [OishiEiji] Eiji is curious. Fuji is giving. Oishi is impulsively romantic. [Complete]


**Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha**

**Summery:** "Ne, Fuji, what's the difference between lovers and friends?" Eiji is curious. Fuji is giving. Oishi is impulsively romantic. "Why? Would you like me to show you?"

The Lesson: Difference between Lovers and Friends

One-shot

They were sitting by the park, their basket of food laid unraveled and eaten while the blanket that had been taken was under the three of them. Oishi was currently sitting up, having one of his legs spread out before him with the other drawn towards his chest. As a support he placed an arm around the closest leg and smiled as he watched Fuji and Eiji, whom were sitting across from one another (Eiji on his stomach and Fuji crossed legged while bending over towards Eiji) and playing rock-paper-scissors. The sun had already begun to set and a light wind began to blow gently across the park, picking up the few fallen leaves on the ground. Oishi green eyes watched as a small leaf blew and spun around before it to started falling from its high height...

It spun fiercely from the light wind, completely becoming controlled.

The wind died slightly and swayed, rocking, still heading for the ground.

Finally, it stopped and touched Eiji's head causing Oishi to blink and reach for it; however, before he could Fuji reached over first and plucked it off Eiji's head. "Hoi?" Eiji asks, shaking his head wildly, in case a bug happened to be on his head while Fuji laughs softly at him.

"You had a leaf on your head," Fuji explains as Eiji stops and touches his hair before smiling greatly and saying his thanks.

Soon, as Eiji rolled over onto his back and sighed with his hand on his stomach, looking up to the sky, Fuji had cast a look over to Oishi along with a dominant smirk on his lips. Oishi, confused and shocked, could merely shrug off wondering the tensai's true movement with a small smile in return. It was rather difficult to understand the tensai at any given moment and Oishi knew well enough, after all these years, to try and not urge Fuji on.

"Ne, Fuji, what's the difference between lovers and friends?" Eiji asked suddenly, arching his back slightly and tilting his head so he could look up at Fuji. Before falling flat again and looking sideways at Oishi and asking him the same question.

Oishi merely stared with interest for a while before answering with his own question, "Why do you need to know?"

Eiji sighed, tucking his hands under his head before shaking itin an I-don't-want-to-answer response. Oishi knew enough to keep silent and wait for Eiji to give him an answer on his question; however, Fuji decided to rush ahead with an answer-- not to Oishi's question but to Eiji's. In his response, Fuji had gone on all fours; his head above Eiji's who stared back, waiting for an explanation to what Fuji was doing. Oishi reached out a hand, opening his mouth to say something to stop it-- what exactly he wanted to say, he wasn't exactly sure. Although, he knew, seeing Fuji's face so close to Eiji, bothered him.

However being Eiji, and having Fuji as a close friend, he didn't mind.

Then as Fuji's face grew closer, Oishi's body moved on its own accord.

"Why?" Fuji asked, his eyes open and watching as Eiji's face colored cutely before his mouth open to speak. However, Fuji cut him off. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Fuji, what--" Eiji gave a startled yelp as his feet were being pulled from under him. He sat up quickly, vaguely making sure he wouldn't hit Fuji's head on the way up and stared at Oishi who had fallen upon his bottom and looked at the two of them with a small innocent laugh.

Behind them, Fuji simply smiled before he stood and began to quietly walk away.

"Oishi," Eiji said, scratching his head, "Why'd you do that, nya?"

Oishi couldn't fight the blush that touched his cheeks as Eiji crawled over to him before stopping and sitting in between his legs. "G- Gomen, Eiji," Oishi said, causing Eiji to look at him, confused. Oishi sighed, regaining his strength and sitting more straight and closer towards Eiji. "I never got a chance to answer your question."

Eiji blinked, his blue eyes starring into Oishi green ones before laughing shyly. "_Don't mind, don't mind_," Eiji said, in English. "It's all right, Oishi, nya?"

Oishi eyes widened slightly in surprise before his face softened and he nodded, "yes, its fine."

Eiji grinned before laughter and Oishi, not understanding what could be funny, laughed as well. It ended when Eiji leaned over and rested his head on Oishi's shoulder, his laughing dieing. Oishi's laughter quietly died as well before lifting a arm that had rested on his leg and touching Eiji's hair slightly, causing the acrobatic player to look up sharply.

"Ah, gomen," Oishi apologized, flushing, "you're hair was...I mean I--"

Eiji's giggle shut him up. "_Domo_, Oishi," Eiji said before frowning.

"Eiji? What's wrong?"

"Ne, Oishi," Eiji began, looking down onto his lap and playing with his fingers, "What's the difference between lovers and friends?"

Eiji looked back up and moved closer, weather in curiosity or--

Oishi moved closer as well and raised his arm again, this time to rest on Eiji's shoulder. "You already know, don't you Eiji?"

Eiji gave him a brief smile before shaking his head side-to-side in a childish manner. "No_oo_," Eiji said, smiling when he stopped shaking his head, "I want Oishi to tell me, nya."

They moved closer unconsciously.

"Friends are people who get along and talk out things, ne, Eiji?"

Closer…

"H_ai_."

Closer, their faces only slightly apart…

"Lovers do that but occasionally, to show their feelings they..."

"Hoi?" Eiji asked, his face tipping up under Oishi's help -- Oishi's hand being under Eiji's chin which slowly tipped Eiji's face. His thumb ran over the band aid at Eiji's cheek before kissing him lightly and softly on the lips and then pulling away.

"Understand?" Oishi asked, slowly opening his eyes to see Eiji flushed and smiling before shaking his head cutely again.

"No," Eiji said, putting his arms around Oishi's neck and pulling him even closer, "tell me again."

Oishi grinned before Eiji leaned over and kissed him.

**End**

**Author:** Waaah, Fuji disappeared!

**Tezuka:** Aa. Twenty laps. Now.

**Author:** N_oooooo!_

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes! Oishi and Eiji loving, hurray! Haha, so happy I made this. Although, would've been happy if I could've made this Fuji and Eiji cause... cause their names look alike! Maah, thank for reading! Oh and gomen nasai for my mistakes, I'm not very good at re-reading my works (I tend to miss the most obvious mistakes which I find after re-reading this again after a few days pass).

Mah, anyway, thank you for reading! (Again!)

5.31.2006


End file.
